Lemons & Bluebarries
by Narora Senoku
Summary: Well, it was supposed to be just 'hanging out' together... (NarutoxUni)
1. Crêpes

**A/N: Ok, well, my interest in my own story, and a few reviews in that story itself, have inspired me to make this short story.**

**Nothing too large, just a kind of 'Alternate Universe' from my story _Green Brother_. A 'What if' story, even.**

**Anyway, enough with the boring Author's Note, here you go!**

Key:

"Speech"

Action

_'Thought'_

_Lemons & Blueberries_

How had it turned out this way?

Not that she was complaining, of course! She was overjoyed actually; giddy even.

How could she not be. She let her eyes drift to her right for a moment, watching him walk, before she brought them back forward again, trying to appear as if she'd not just stole a glance at him.

She wasn't as blind to her crush as to say he was 'perfect'. He was, however, quite the man in her personal opinion. His appearance was something that added to her thoughts and his personality. Sun-kissed Blonde hair that jutted out into spikes at random spots on his scalp; beautiful blue eyes that seemed as vast as the oceans...

She'd seen his personality before, and had fallen in love with it not long after meeting him. He was quiet and reserved, always looked like he was thinking about something. When he spoke, he tried to make his words mean something. He was an observer. He watched, waited, and drew upon conclusions before he acted.

He was kind. She'd not seen hide nor hair of a truly 'bad' act committed by him. Sure she'd heard of what he'd done in his past, but that was nearly a year ago now. Noire had said that Naruto made a great deal of improvement since that dark time. He was calmer, and didn't look like he would turn on somebody the moment they spoke. She also said his eyes were no longer cloudy and dull, like he wasn't really 'in there'.

Things like _'power'_ did not appeal to him. Her opinion again: he had enough as it was anyway. He did not desire to be stronger for himself anymore. No longer did he wish to feel for just himself. No more shortcuts either: if he got stronger, it was through his own blood, sweat and tears. When he got stronger, it was for those close to him.

Sometimes, she liked to think it was mostly just for _her_. It was a nice thought every now and then to have. To be selfish and desire his attention.

Yes, Uni was quite sure, that Naruto was 'perfect' enough for her.

But, back to the present, where she was walking next to this boy in the streets of her home Nation, Lastation. An industrial city that her sister was Goddess of. Naruto was from Leanbox, where his own older sister was Goddess.

They were both known as 'CPU Candidates': People born of a Nation's shares, and shared the same power that Goddesses had; and that was the ability to transcend into a higher state of being and power, known as Hard Drive Divinity. Naruto had been the first Candidate to transform, nearly a year ago, and since then, had been able to whenever he so wished it. Uni was the last to transform, but was only last by a few mere minutes and seconds.

"Uni?"

His voice cut through her mental ramblings, and she came back to her senses. She'd nearly walked into a pole there, but felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder, guiding her around the object.

She flushed, her face burning in embarrassment. Both from the pole –_that hadn't been there a moment ago_– and his hand, that had yet to leave her bare shoulder.

"You spaced out... Are you okay?"

Once more, his voice cut into her head. It wasn't particularly soft, but neither did he speak loudly. She had to pay attention to what he said more than she would if someone like Nepgear was talking.

Or maybe she just had it that bad for him...

She nodded her head, averting her gaze from his face as he stopped them before a bench. Great, now he was worried about her. Not that it didn't bring her _absolute joy_ that he cared for her well-being, she didn't quite want this _date-but-not-really-a-date-more-of-an-'outing'_ to be remembered by him because of this.

No, it really wasn't a date, but she was treating it like it was. Naruto had shown up yesterday, just out of the blue, and had asked if she wanted to 'hang out' with him today. After recovering from her shock at being asked out, abet calling it 'hanging out', by her _crush_ of all people, she agreed to it and they made a time to meet up.

And here they were. It didn't look like Naruto really had any plans for them, other than going out and doing whatever they happened to find. Uni was a bit upset at that, she had hopped that Naruto planned at least _something_, but she was also just happy enough to be out with him.

"Hmm..." She heard him make a small 'hum', his eyes watching her.

She felt her face get hotter –_if possible_– at his gaze, and she shook her head at him. "Really," she started, trying to sound genuine, but she knew it didn't come out that way, "I'm fine..."

Where was her usual spunk? Her _own_ personality that came with a 'no-nonsense' pre-setting?

She saw him glance around for a moment, and his eyes stopped on a small stand nearby. It was a Crêpe Shop, a small one for all the customers it seemed to gather, but word had it that it's sweets were heavenly.

Having gotten what his plan was before he told her, she sent him a somewhat pleading look. This was perfect; something to take their minds off of her and the Evil Pole™.

Not a few minutes later, Naruto returned, two of the treats in his hands, and offered her one of them. It was her favorite too, that blueberry flavor she loved so much. Thanking him for his kindness –_then having him wave it off_– she happily bit into it and relished the taste.

After her initial bite, she cast a glance over to the object of her infatuation, and saw him leisurely eating his own crêpe.

This time though, he happened to catch her looking at him, prompting her to widen her eyes in surprise and dart her eyes back to her snack, her face once more flushed.

"How is it?"

An odd question coming from him, as she couldn't really see him asking it, but she answered with a nod, not trusting her voice. It might crack a bit, or worse, she might _stutter_. And Uni did _not stutter_. If anything, she should make _other_ people stutter.

"Hmm~..."

Turning to face his low hum once more, she found him closer to her then he was a few seconds ago. Her eyes grew wider again. They were nearly touching cheeks now. His gaze flickered, from her treat, to her eyes. She could have sworn she just saw the teasing look in them.

Before she could react, not that she'd probably do much more then she was now, he took a small bite out of her crêpe –_over where she'd already bitten!_– and drew back again. Munching on the small bit he had stolen and swallowing, he gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah... it's not bad."

With that, he turned back to his own food, leaving Uni red-faced, embarrassed, and a bit happy. He'd taken a bite from her own crêpe, not just anywhere though, he'd _deliberately_ gone for where she'd already bitten.

"W-Wha-?" Hay, look, she did stutter... damn him.

He sent her another light smile, finishing the last bit of his own before tossing away the paper it had been in. "You didn't really give me an answer... You kind of nodded and kept silent..."

"Come to think of it, you've never been this quiet... Sure you're okay?"

She regained her bearings after that, and a bit of her personality leaked through. "W-what! That's why you did it?!" She wasn't really upset, she couldn't be, but she could at least appear upset.

He probably saw through it though, and nodded himself.

From there, he patently waited for her to finish her own treat. However, she paused, a mischievous smile coming to her face.

"...-ibility..." Her voice was quiet, and she wasn't sure if he heard her or not, but he seemed to have caught at least the end of it.

"Hmm?"

She swallowed, before settling her gaze on him. "You took some of my treat, now I want some of yours. Take responsibility..." Her voice was firm, and she had to hold back her laughter at his shocked face, but she was able to say it to his face.

He blinked before he brought his hand up to his right cheek and scratched it. "But.. I finished mine..."

She nodded. Here, she bit her lip and summoned up all her strength. This would take quite a bit of it: more than it had taken to face Arfoire, or anybody else she'd fought so far.

'chu~'

Drawing back from his lips, she brought herself back on her bottom, face bright enough to replace the sun in intensity. Had she really just done that? Did she _really_ just kiss him under the disguise of 'trying out' his already eaten food?

...Well, it worked, her lips tasted different now, like the lemon flavor he'd had in his own treat.

Stealing a glance at him again, she saw him touching his lips, and she noticed with a great deal of pride, that he had his own blush coloring his cheeks.

"Uni..."

Answering his call, she turned to face him again, this time however, he was turned directly at her, his hand back at his side again.

She didn't move or resist him when he lent forward and placed a soft kiss on her own lips this time, her eyes closing when he did, and opening them again when she felt the sensation leave her. His face only backed up a few inches though, and he was still near her face. At some point, she noted that her free hand was being covered by one of his own, as he held his body up.

He let out another smile, this one was different though. It wasn't one Uni saw him give the Twins or Nepgear, or the other CPU. Hell, even his sister didn't get _this_ smile. No, something told her that this particular smile was reserved. Only someone special would get that one.

And with a passing happy thought, she realized it was for her and her _alone_.

She leaned back in the bench, his larger hand still holding her smaller one within it, and finished her crêpe. As she bit into the blueberry flavored sweet, she noticed the hint of lemons on her lips as well.

Never had she thought that those two flavors would go together so well.

_**.::End::.**_

**A/N: Aw man (yawn) well, its about 12:12am at the moment I'm finishing this, and a new school week starts tomorrow..**

**I hope you guys liked this little thing I had. I came up with the idea Friday night actually. It was 'stewing' in my thoughts before I decided to type it all out onto this.**

**Now, just because this is AU, doesn't mean that Naruto wont be with Uni in _Green Brother_. This is just a little scene I had thought up. It's still quite possible that Naruto could end up with Uni, and it's also possible that he could end up with Uni AND Nepgear (dunno how I'd work that though...)**

**Anyway, if you liked it, I'd appreciate a review, but as always, I'll see you all in the next chapter of... whatever I happen to Update.**

**Narora**

_**(P.S. Speaking up updates, **_**Green Brother****_'s Third Chapter may be delayed. I have an idea that I want to put into a chapter first, before I start on Chapter III. Please bear with me?)_**


	2. Kisses

**A/N: And Chapter 2! Just another little thing I thought of. I couldn't really tie it into something else at this point... enjoy!**

_Lemons & Blueberries_

_Chapter 2 – Kisses_

"Ne, Naruto-kun?"

Uni called up to him as she turned to face him in his lap. He was over for a visit today and they'd decided to go out for the day. That was about 4 hours ago, and they'd returned not long ago. They were currently sitting in the den of the living quarters in the Basilicom. The movie they were watching was 'okay' at best, but an thought popped into her head.

He turned his blue eyes down to her letting out a small: "Hmm?"

She hesitated for just a moment then leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't something they did very often. They _did_ kiss, yes, but it tended to only be when they were parting after meeting. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a bit nervous about kissing in public. It always left her flushed and giddy.

Pulling back from the light touch, she found herself somewhat disappointed. She was trying to imitate the movie before them, but she wasn't sure what she was doing wrong.

When she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow, she explained herself. "W-well. The couple in the movie kissed too, but.." she paused here to look back at the screen for a moment, then turn back to him. "-but it was _different_ somehow..." from there, she trailed off as she watched his next few moves.

Naruto brought his brow back down, but his eyes narrowed in thought. Turing his own gaze to the screen, he saw what the couple were doing for their kiss and felt his own face heat up a bit.

She wanted to do _that_? Not that he was complaining, _oh no_, he would be happy to help her actually.

In fact...

Uni saw his look turn back to her from the screen. She thought she saw him swallow once, before he brought a hand under her chin. With a slightly wide-eyed blink, she felt her lips captured by his own and closed her eyes to respond.

But now it was _different_.

She felt something warm and wet brush against her lips and her eyes darted open. Was that his tongue? After a few moments of feeling it brush against her lips lightly, she opened her mouth slowly. Just a few moments later, it slowly entered and began to rub against her own tongue in her mouth.

She let out a small moan at the feeling, and her cheeks felt red-hot. His hand was still under her chin, tilting her face upwards toward his own.

With a feeling of satisfaction, she felt him pull back and look her in the eye. She was panting a bit, and her heart was beating fast enough to feel like it was in her throat, but she actually kind of liked it.

As she regained her bearings, she spoke: "W...wha...?"

Naruto, who looked like he was fine, abet his face was red, smiled down at her. "How is that...? Different enough...?"

Instead of answering verbally, she leaned up, desperate to try it again. Once she felt his mouth on her own, she pushed her tongue into his waiting mouth and began to 'wrestle' with his own. As they continued, she brought her hand up to rest on his left cheek, her left hand placing itself on his chest to steady herself as she leaned up to him.

Letting out a cute moan again, she drew back and panted. After gazing into his eyes, she brought her head back to his chest and laid it there, smiling with eyes half-lidded.

"...Yeah..." Was her answer. They would have to do that more...

_Oh yes_. They would definitely have to do that more...


End file.
